Salah Paham
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: Cuma cerita yang dibikin akibat korban 'Katakan Putus'. GS. Chanbaek. rate-T.


**SALAH PAHAM**

 **.**

 _ **New Present**_

 _ **.**_

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **OC :**

 **Byun Chansa**

 **.**

 **Ps : Typos everywhere. Sinetron. GS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **.**

 **,**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepasang kekasih yang berbeda kota. Chanyeol yang di Seoul dan Baekhyun di Busan. Walaupun hubungan mereka berjarak, namun tetap berjalan dengan lancar meski hanya melalui sosial media saja. Tapi yang namanya hubungan, pasti ada renggangnya juga. Tapi itu jarang untuk hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai bathrob dan rambut panjangnya terlilit handuk. Ia berjalan ke meja riasnya yang berisikan merk-merk _make up_ yang mahal. Ia melepaskan lilitan handuk di rambutnya dan tergerailah rambutnya yang panjang dan masih basah. Ia menyalakan _hair dryer_ dan mengarahkan ke arah rambutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian rambutnya telah kering dan ia sisir dengan rapi. Ia bangkit menuju lemarinya dan memilih baju yang akan di pakainya. Ia mengambil kaos jersey berwarna hitam dengan tulisan yang berwarna putih dan celana pendek 5 cm diatas lutut.

Dengan memoleskan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya, ia tersenyum manis dan menyambar cepat tas selempang yang sudah ada di atas meja riasnya. Tidak perlu memoleskan _lip balm_ , karena ia tidak suka.

"Iya, halo."

"..."

"Aku udah mau berangkat."

"..."

"Iya-iya sabar. Nggak sabaran banget, _sih_?!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ia meraih sepatu kets-nya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Iya, Bawel. Kamu cerewet banget. Yaudah, matiin dulu teleponnya." Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan memasuki mobilnya. Menyalakan mobil dan segera meluncur ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

0o0

Kopi pesanan Chanyeol baru saja di letakkan diatas meja setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia tunggu. Matanya melihat sekeliling cafe yang agak ramai dengan pengunjung. Semua berpasangan dan ada juga yang duduk bergerombol dengan meja yang di satukan karena banyaknya orang. Bibirnya menarik senyum dan memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat sepasang kekasih di sudut yang agak gelap sedang menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Matanya menangkap sosok cantik masuk kedalam cafe dan menghampirinya.

"Hai."

"Hei, udah lama?" sosok cantik itu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang manis dan matanya menyipit.

"Nggak, _kok_ , baru lima belas menit yang lalu." Sahut Chanyeol dan memanggil pelayan. Memesan minuman untuk gadis didepannya dan beberapa cemilan untuk teman mengobrol.

"Maaf ya nunggu agak lama. Biasa jalanan agak macet dikit." Senyum maklum Chanyeol mengembang saat gadi didepannya memasang wajah sedikit kesal.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa." Chanyeol mengangguk santai, "Kayak sama siapa aja."

"Oh iya, pesenan yang kamu omongin sama aku kemarin itu udah ada dirumahku."

"Beneran?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Yaudah nanti aku ambil sekalian aku nganterin kamu pulang." Chanyeol melahap makanan kecil dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat cara makan Chanyeol yang masih sama dengan dulu. Belepotan kemana-mana. "Kamu kalau makan masih kayak dulu, belepotan kemana-mana."

Dengan telaten mengelap pipi Chanyeol dengan tisue. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat Kyungsoo menghangat.

"Aku sengaja bikin belepotan, biar kamu bersihin." Cengir Chanyeol dan mendapat sentilan kecil di dahinya.

"Kamu tuh ya, udah punya pacar, masih nge-modusin cewek lain." Kyungsoo inginnya menyentil Chanyeol lagi, namun Chanyeol-nya sudah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kan, nge-modusin orang yang di sayang kan nggak masalah."

"Woooo, ketahuan sama Baekhyun baru tau rasa." Cibir Kyungsoo seraya membenarkan rambutnya cepaknya yang sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Baekhyun berubah akhir-akhir ini." Kyungsoo menangkap nada sedih dari suara Chanyeol.

"Berubah? Berubah gimana?"

"Ya, berubah gitu. Sikapnya nggak kayak biasanya gitu. Dia jadi nggak percaya sama aku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat sikap Baekhyun yang berubah.

"Yang namanya berubah, pasti nggak sama lah. Ya mana ada cewek yang percaya sama kamu, orang kamunya suka modusin orang lain." Chanyeol memberengut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Oke-oke, aku tadi cuma bercanda." Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak melihat wajah Chanyeol menjadi suram. "Pasti ada penyebabnya kamu nggak di percayain sama Baekhyun. Coba ingat, kamu mungkin punya janji atau salah gitu sama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengirimi Baekhyun pesan setiap hari, jika sempat mereka bertukar telepon atau video call. Ia juga tidak lupa memberi kabar kalau ia ingin pergi. Dia selalu mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Dia selalu memberi tahu jika dia keluar dengan teman atau Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo?

 _Ah... itu dia_

Sejenak ia tersenyum saat tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun berubah. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur saat ingat siapa yang tidak disukai Baekhyun.

Sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kyungsoo. Gadisnya itu tidak menyukai jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya. Tapi kan, yang penting Chanyeol sukanya sama Baekhyun.

"Pasti karena aku ya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum namun senyumnya menghilang saat selesai meliriknya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya ragu. "Mungkin karena aku lebih sering keluar sama kamu. Kamu tahukan, aku selalu bilang sama Baekhyun aku keluar kemana sama siapa aja. Nah akhir-akhir ini kan aku selalu keluar sama kamu. Mungkin Baekhyun curiga."

"Oh gitu. Mungkin dia cemburu, soalnya dia yang pacaran sama kamu, eh malah yang sering keluar sama kamu malah aku." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Chanyeol.

"Dia kan juga tau kalau kamu sahabatku sejak kecil. Sebelum kita di lahirin sama ibu kita, kita berdua udah temenan." Chanyeol mencoba menyangkal.

"Tiap orang beda pemikiran, Chan. Cewek itu lebih cenderung mikirin resiko kedepannya. Banyak kemungkinan yang dipikirin sama cewek kalau orang yang dicintai deket sama orang lain."

"Iya, tapi kan, Soo, aku sama kamu kan temenan dari kecil. Masa dia terlalu curiga banget, _sih_ , sama kamu." Chanyeol masih tidak tahu alasan Baekhyun tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yaudahlah, ngertiin dia aja. Aku juga bakalan sama kayak Baekhyun kalau punya hubungan jarak jauh kayak gini. Kamu pikir, jadi cewek itu nggak _ketar-ketir_ kalau cowoknya jauh dari pandangan? Yang tiap hari ketemu aja bisa ngeduain, apalagi yang beda kota kayak kalian?"

"Iya, _sih_ , tapi –"

"Udah ah, masa cowok kebanyakan curhat. Sana selesaiin dulu masalahmu sama Baekhyun." Potong Kyungsoo dengan menyodorkan ponsel Chanyeol kepada sang pemilik.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menerima ponselnya. "Yaudah, nanti aja kalau udah dirumah. Ayo, kita pulang aja."

"Dasar cowok mood-moodan."

"Biarin."

0o0

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Suasana hatinya memburuk setelah bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Semua ini karena cerita tentang kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Tadi saat di cafe tempat biasa nongkrong dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun mendengar cerita temannya yang melihat kekasihnya sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis dan terlihat sangat mesra. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya menyangkal dan tersenyum. Namun saat perjalanan pulang tadi, perkataan temannya terngiang di benaknya. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasa curiga pada Chanyeol yang sering lupa mengabarinya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gadis lain dan terlihat sangat, mesra? Apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Tapi, Chanyeol hari ini juga tidak mengabari bahwa ia keluar dengan Kyungsoo. Apa laki-laki itu lupa mengabarinya?

 _Ah, tidak-tidak. Wajar kok, kalau Chanyeol jalan sama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kan butuh temen juga, lagian kita kan jaraknya jauh juga..._

Pikiran Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif.

 _Tapi kalau Chanyeol sengaja nggak ngabarin dan bener kalau dia sama Kyungsoo bermesraan, gimana?_

Hati Baekhyun bersuara.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia yakin dengan pikirannya. Chanyeol pasti lupa mengabarinya dan tidak mungkin bermain di belakangnya dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun percaya dengan Chanyeol, bahwa kekasihnya itu akan menjaga hatinya untuknya seorang dan tidak akan menghianatinya.

Baekhyun yakin!

Drrt...drt...drrt

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Baekhyun segera memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Chanyeol!" Girangnya dengan menggeser tombol warna hijau dan terlihatlah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum.

' _ **Hai, sayang.**_ '

"Hai, Kamu kemana aja nggak ngabarin aku?" tanya langsung Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

' _ **Maaf nggak ngabarin. Tadi aku habis keluar sama Kyungsoo. Biasalah, dia lagi badmood dirumah.**_ ' Jawaban Chanyeol membuat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah untuk beberapa detik, namun Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Oh, sama Kyungsoo ya?" lirih Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

' _ **Kamu nggak mikir aneh-aneh kan? Aku sama Kyungsoo kan sahabat sejak kecil, jadi wajar kalau aku nemenin dia kalau dialagi badmood. Dia kadang juga nemenin aku kalau aku lagi susah, nenangin aku kalau aku lagi kangen sama kamu. Jadi, kamu nggak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh."**_ Ucapan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun tenang dan juga iri. Tenang kalau Chanyeol tidak akan berhubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi juga merasakan iri dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol-nya.

"Iya, aku tahu kamu sama Kyungsoo cuma sahabatan. Tapi kamu bisa nggak jangan terlalu deket sama dia, aku ngerasa kalau dia punya _feeling_ sama kamu." Baekhyun duduk diatas sofa rumahnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dilayar ponselnya.

Chanyeol diseberang sana mengernyitkan alisnya, ' _ **Maksud kamu?**_ '

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol akan bereaksi seperti ini, "Ya aku ngerasa kalau Kyungsoo punya rasa sama kamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ' _ **Lagian kenapa kalau Kyungsoo punya rasa sama aku? Itu kan hak dia.'**_

"Kamu tau maksud aku nggak, _sih_?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar mulai kesal.

' _ **Aku tau maksud kamu. Tapi, yang penting aku sayang dan cintanya sama kamu. Bukan sama Kyungsoo. Dia cuma sahabat aku, nggak lebih.**_ _'_ Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terdiam. ' _ **Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?**_ '

"Bukannya aku nggak percaya sama kamu, tapi-" Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka.

' _ **Kamu lebih percaya sama temen kamu dibanding sama aku? Aku tau temen kamu bilang kalau aku sama Kyungsoo jalan bareng. Karena kemarin aku ketemu sama temen kamu.**_ ' Seakan tau dengan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol menebaknya dengan tepat. Membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Iya gimana aku percaya sama kamu, kalau akhir-akhir ini jarang ngasih kabar ke aku. Sering lupa sama aku, bahkan kamu lebih sering dahuluin kepentingan Kyungsoo dibanding aku. Kamu sadar nggak, _sih_ , kalau kamu itu berubah?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang beberapa minggu terakhir tertahan.

' _ **Aku berubah? Bukannya kamu yang berubah? Kamu jadi nggak percaya sama aku, kamu yang lebih curiga sama aku, kamu yang selalu-**_ '

"Aku curiga sama kamu, aku nggak percaya sama kamu karena ada alasannya!" potong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menyalahkannya.

' _ **Alasannya karena Kyungsoo? Iya?**_ ' tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Semua itu karena Kyungsoo!" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

' _ **Kamu kenapa kayak nggak suka sama Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo punya salah sama kamu? Atau karena Kyungsoo yang kamu bilang punya sama perasaan sama aku? Kamu-**_ '

"Kamu kenapa jadi marah gini?" sergah Baekhyun saat nada suara Chanyeol yang mulai meninggi.

' _ **Aku nggak marah, aku cuma nggak nyangka kalau kamu segitu nggak sukanya sama Kyungsoo –"**_

"Kamu kenapa belain Kyungsoo terus, hah?! Yang pacar kamu itu aku atau Kyungsoo? Atau kamu emang ada apa-apa sama Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mulai terbawa emosi karena Chanyeol yang terus-terusan membela Kyungsoo didepannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin disaat dirinya berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol selalu bertengkar karena Kyungsoo.

' _ **Aku belain Kyungsoo karena dia sahabat aku. Aku tau kamu pacar aku, tapi kamu nggak berhak menghakimi Kyungsoo dengan prasangka buruk kamu.**_ '

"Aku berhak berprasangka buruk sama Kyungsoo. Jarak kita jauh, Chan. Aku jauh sama kamu tapi Kyungsoo deket sama kamu, bahkan dia bisa liat kamu setiap hari, bisa nyentuh kamu setiap hari, bisa natap kamu dari deket. Aku cewek, Chan. Aku bisa ngerasain apa yang terjadi sama orang yang aku cintai."

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas. ' _ **Aku capek setiap aku telfon kamu pasti selalu kayak gini. Kamu yang cemburu nggak jelas sama Kyungsoo juga kamu yang iri sama Kyungsoo. Kamu pikir disini aku cuma seneng-seneng sama Kyungsoo dan nggak mikirin kamu? Aku nggak kayak cowok lain yang ngambil kesempatan disaat jauh sama orang yang udah punya status sebagai pacar aku.**_ ' Jeda Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. ' _ **Jadi mau kamu apa sekarang? Aku jauhin Kyungsoo, oke aku lakuin kalau itu buat kamu seneng.**_ '

"Bukan gitu, Ch-"

' _ **Chan, baju aku ada dimana?.**_ ' Terdengar suara Kyungsoo di seberang sana memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Jadi Kyungsoo berada di apartemen Chanyeol? Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang hanya memakai _bathrob_.

"Jadi ini yang kamu bilang cuma sahabatan aja, Chan?"

Disaat Chanyeol menoleh ke layar ponselnya, ia melihat Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan setetes airmatanya.

0o0

Chanyeol menghela napas saat sambungan video call nya terputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang diam mematung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kamu video call dengan Baekhyun." Ucapnya polos. Tapi Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Dia kan baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat.

"Ck, kamu keluar disaat yang tidak tepat." Decak Chanyeol jengkel dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan saja.

"Rambut udah kayak sarang tawon begitu malah tambah kamu berantakin. Untung disini nggak ada tawon beneran." Celetuk Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Kamu ini bener-bener minta dihajar ya! Sini aku hukum, biar keringetan lagi terus mandi lagi." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga jatuh keatas tempat tidur.

"YAK! BOCAH SIALAN INI, LEPAS!"

Oke, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Chanyeol hanya menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo saja. Kyungsoo kalau di gelitikan bakalan ngeluarin keringet banyak.

0o0

Baekhyun meringkuk diatas sofa yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Airmatanya terjatuh saat ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol. Suara Kyungsoo dan gambar Kyungsoo yang ternyata ada di apartemen Chanyeol bahkan didalam kamarnya juga sudah membuat semuanya jelas. Mereka meredua tidak hanya sekedar sahabat. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya?

Belum genap satu jam Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia bukan seperti laki-laki lain yang mengambil kesempatan disaat jauh dengan orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol–

"Baekhyun Eonni" Seorang berambut sebahu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk diatas sofa. Gadis itu mengernyit saat melihat bahu kakaknya bergetar. Perlahan ia menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berantakan dengan hidung yang memerah, mata membengkak dan merah, juga airmata yang terus keluar.

"Chanyeol –hiks."

Bahu kakaknya ia raih dan ia peluk dengan erat. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat bingung namun untuk menenangkan kakaknya ia berpura-pura mengerti.

"Udah, jangan dipikirin lagi. Kita ke kamar aja." Ajak Chansa seraya menuntun Baekhyun kedalam kamar sang kakak.

Chansa membaringkan tubuh kakaknya. Menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Eonni, tidur aja biar agak tenang. Kalau udah siap buat cerita, bisa cerita sama aku juga Eomma. Eomma satu jam lagi dateng. Aku keluar dulu."

Setelahnya pintu tertutup. Baekhyun menghela napas dan satu airmata lolos dari mata yang biasa bersinar bening kini sedikit sayu. Tatapannya lurus kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang menampilkan beberapa kepingan tentang Chanyeol. Juga Kyungsoo.

"Tega kamu lakuin ini ke aku." Lirihnya dengan suara serak. Bayangan akan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang melakukan hal tidak-tidak terlintas didepannya. Ia memejamkan matanya disaat bayangan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Matanya semakin lama semakin memberat hingga membawanya kealam mimpi. Tanpa diketahui bahwa apa yang di bayangannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

0o0

Dua minggu sudah Baekhyun dan keluarganya berada di Seoul. Sejak Baekhyun menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya kepada Ibunya, tiba-tiba saja sang Ibu langsung berang dan meminta Baekhyun dan Chansa berkemas. Ibunya tidak terima jika anak sulungnya dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa, pasti dia sudah berselingkuh!" tegasnya dengan urat di keningnya terlihat menonjol.

"Bisa jadi Eomma dan Baekhyun Eonni salah paham." Sang adik mencoba menengahi dan menenangkan Ibunya yang sedang emosi.

"Kamu ini, siapa yang kamu bela itu, hah? Kakakmu di sakiti oleh laki-laki berkaki jerapah itu dan kau membela si bajingan itu?" Murka sang Ibu dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan juga udara yang mewakili Chanyeol.

"Ucapan Eomma kasar sekali. Ada anak dibawah umur untuk mendengar kata kasar seperti itu." tegur Chansa pada sang Ibu yang lepas kendali.

Ibunya segera mengelus dadanya dan mengucapkan maaf. "Tapi kamu jangan membela laki-laki itu."

"Eomma, mereka kan hanya sahabat sejak kecil, lagi pula Chanyeol hyung, maksudku, oppa kan hanya cinta kepada Baekhyun Eonni. Pasti hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman." Chansa masih tetap pada argumentasinya. Menyangkal bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'itu' bersama gadis lain.

Chansa yakin, bahwa Chanyeol itu laki-laki setia yang bisa menjaga kakaknya. Meskipun ia tak begitu dekat dengan kekasih sang kakak, namun Chansa tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat-sangat setia kepada pasangannya.

"Terus saja membela laki-laki jerapah itu. Eomma yakin, kalau dia pasti ada hubungan dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu." kekeh sang Eomma membuat Chansa memutar bola mata kesal.

"Dan terus saja menyalahkan laki-laki tampan itu. Chansa yakin, kalau Eomma dan Baekhyun Eonni hanya salah paham." Chansa juga tidak mau kalah. Masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya.

"Eomma, Chansa, sudah. Jangan berdebat terus, kepalaku pusing mendengarnya. Biarkan saja Chanyeol, aku juga ingin putus dengannya." Lerai Baekhyun dan membuat sang adik membelalakkan matanya.

"Eonni, aku yakin Chanyeol Oppa tidak akan menghianatimu. Ini hanya salah paham." Rengek Chansa dengan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memakai kaos lengan pendek.

"Jika dia tidak menghianati kakakmu, mana mungkin dia mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis jadi-jadian itu?" sang Ibu masih tidak terima. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak terima saat melihat pacar anak sulungnya tengah bermesraan dengan orang yang katanya sahabat sedari kecil itu saling mengungkapkan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

Chansa mendecak kesal dengan argumen Ibunya. "Ya, kan, mereka sahabat sejak kecil Eomma. Wajar kalau mereka saling mengungkapkan rasa sayang. Rasa sayang pada gadis lain bukan berarti sayang sebagai pacar. Bisa jadi rasa sayang sahabat yang dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Eomma jangan berpikir buruk dulu dong pada Chanyeol Oppa."

"Tidak bisa, Chansa. Coba kamu yang jadi kakak kamu, kamu mau kalau pacar kamu ngungkapin rasa sayang ke orang lain? Kamu mau pacar kamu yang jaraknya jauh deket sama gadis lain?"

"Iya nggak mau. Tapi Eomma –"

"Pokoknya Eomma setuju kalau kamu putus sama Chanyeol, Baek. Dia udah keliatan laki-laki yang nggak bener." Putus sang Eomma membuat Baekhyun memantapkan keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya.

Chansa menghela napas pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa mendebat Ibunya lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin ini yang di sebut _The Power Of Ibu-ibu,_ tidak bisa mengalahkan soal apapun. Tapi Chansa yakin sekali, bahwa ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Chansa berani jamin!

0o0

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari rumah dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tertunduk lesu didepan rumahnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Kayak orang gembel aja." Tanya dan canda Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Lagi pusing. Kemarin Baekhyun sama Ibunya ngeliat kita jalan di deketnya Sungai Han." Chanyeol menghela napas berat lagi.

Kyungsoo tau, pasti Ibunya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun salah paham dengan apa yang mereka lakuin kemarin jika memang betul melihat.

"Yaudah, nanti kita temuin mereka dan jelasin." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. Menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan yang membuat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Makasih ya, udah selalu nemenin aku." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Tapi aku mau tanya sama kamu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Tanya apa?"

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam. Masih ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo atau tidak. "Apa bener kamu punya perasaan lebih sama aku?"

Tangan Kyungsoo yang akan membenahi rambutnya terhenti diudara. Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya terbelalak. Tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihatnya. "Iya. Aku punya perasaan lebih dari sahabat sama kamu."

Diameter mata Chanyeol membesar. Terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi –kita udah temenan lebih dari dua puluh tahun, Kyung. Bahkan dari kecil kita udah temenan. Kamu juga udah aku anggap sebagai adik aku sendiri. Tap-tapi kamu-" Chanyeol masih sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo memang benar menyukai dirinya lebih dari sahabat.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum miris saat melihat Chanyeol yang terkejut dan juga perkataan yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Kyungsoo tahu jika perasaannya tidak akan berbalas. Karena ia tahu, Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya dan memilih untuk memendamnya.

"Aku kira kamu nggak bakalan tahu sama perasaan aku ini. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku juga nggak bisa nyembunyiin ini selamanya. Aku emang suka sama kamu lebih dari sahabat. Aku sayang sama kamu sama seperti kamu sayang sama Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku suka kamu, aku sayang kamu, aku cinta kamu. Semua yang aku rasain ke kamu itu lebih dari sahabat. Aku berharap kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama tapi aku tahu, cinta dan sayang kamu cuma sama Baekhyun. Sekarang kamu tahu kan perasaan aku ke kamu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha ngilangin perasaan ini biar nggak ngerusak persahabatan kita. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memandang Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Masih shock dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

Saat bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan jika Kyungsoo mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tapi jika sudah mendengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo, rasanya berbeda. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo ternyata menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku bikin kamu ngerasain sakit karena aku selalu cerita tentang Baekhyun. Aku-"

Cup

Mata Chanyeol membelalak saat Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya. Kyungsoo nyengir dengan tanpa dosa.

"Udah ah. Lagian itu udah terlanjur. Yang penting sekarang perbaikin hubungan kamu sama Baekhyun. Lurusin kesalahpahaman ini. Aku bantu." Kyungsoo merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan menggeret menjauhi rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

0o0

Chansa mondar-mandir di teras rumahnya dengan gelisah. Kuku jarinya ia gigiti. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya, kakaknya dan Ibunya melihat pacar sang kakak tengah berkencan dengan gadis lain. Tapi Chansa yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin bermain dibelakang kakaknya.

Meskipun dirinya dengan jelas merek aberdua saling mengungkapkan rasa sayang satu sama lain, tapi Chansa ragu. Chanyeol itu orang setia.

"Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol Oppa memang berselingkuh?" gumamnya dengan gusar.

"Tidak-tidak. Chanyeol Oppa tidak akan berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo Eonni. Chanyeol Oppa kan sayang sama Baekhyun Eonni. Lagian masih cantikan kakak aku kok." Lagi-lagi Chansa menepis kemungkinan jika Chanyeol menduakan Baekhyun.

"Permisi."

"Yak! Aku kaget." Chansa berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara orang yang baru saja membuat pikirannya berputar. Kepalanya ia tolehkan dan melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menyengir karena membuat Chansa terkejut.

"Mau apa kalian?" ketus Chansa seraya menatap tajam keduanya.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau ketemu sama kakak kamu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kakak nggak di rumah."

"Kemana?" kini Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Nggak tau." Jawab Chansa singkat.

"Beneran dia nggak di rumah?" tanya Chanyeol kurang yakin dengan jawaban adik dari Baekhyun.

Chansa memutar bola mata. Menyembunyikan rasa ingin tertawanya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang murung dan menyikut Kyungsoo. "Dia nggak dirumah. Kayaknya keluar sama Jongin Oppa."

"Jongin? Orang yang jago nari itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan melihat Chansa yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, Chan. Kayaknya Baekhyun serius mau ninggalin kamu." Ucapan Kyungoo membuat wajah Chanyeol berekspresi blank.

"Chansa, ada siapa diluar? Kok rame banget?" Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Matanya melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di luar rumahnya. "Mau ngapain kalian kesini?"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chansa yang tau akan situsasi langsung pergi memasuki rumahnya.

Saat akan meraih tangan Baekhyun, gadis itu menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. "Mau ngapain kamu kesini? kamu nggak baca apa yang aku tulis kemarin?"

"Kamu salah paham, Baek. Aku sama Kyungsoo nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Apa yang kamu liat di Sungai Han kemarin itu nggak sama apa yang kamu pikirin." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Lagu lama. Apa buktinya kalau itu cuma salah paham?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Mencoba meminta untuk Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan.

"Oh, minta bantuan sama selingkuhannya." Celetuk Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Aku sama Chanyeol nggak ada apa-apa. Kita cuma sekedar sahabatan, udah itu aja. Nggak lebih, Baek." Kyungsoo juga mencoba menjelaskan hubugannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kamu suka sama Chanyeol!" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu langsung terdiam. Menatap Baekhyun dengantatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kenapa diam? Bener kan kamu suka sama PACAR aku? Orang yang kamu anggap SAHABAT sejak kecil." Menekankan kata 'PACAR' dan 'SAHABAT' Baekhyun tersenyum remeh melihat perbedaan ekspresi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling melirik. "Atau kamu udah tau kalau Kyungsoo suka sama kamu? Kyungsoo udah bilang sama kamu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang masih diam.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, Baekhyun tau jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia terkekeh miris. "Wah, cepet juga kamu ngaku kalau punya perasaan sama SAHABAT kamu."

"Aku emang suka sama Chanyeol." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkekeh miris.

"Kalau kalian disini cuma buat memperjelas hubungan kalian dan memperjelas posisi aku dimana. Aku udah sadar, aku cuma orang yang salah masuk di kehidupan kalian berdua. Aku bakalan mundur–"

"Nggak, Baek. Kamu nggak salah, kamu udah bener masuk di kehidupan aku." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dnegan tatapan memohon. "Please, jangan mundur. Aku cinta sama kamu."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar, "Nggak, aku salah, Chan. Mungkin kalian emang udah di takdirin bersama. Kalian udah bersama seumur hidup kalian, mungkin aku emang harus mundur."

0o0

Saat di luar Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sibuk untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, didalam rumah Chansa dan sang Ibu sibuk berdebat lagi.

"Apa Eomma bilang, Chanyeol hubungan sama gadis itu." sang Ibu menepukan kedua telapak tangannya saat tebakannya benar.

"Eomma, tapi kan Chanyeol Oppa dan Kyungsoo Unni udah jelasin kalau mereka cuma sahabatan aja." Chansa juga mengeluarkan argumen nya.

"Kalau cuma sahabatan nggak mungkin panggil-panggilan sayang-sayang kayak yang di Sungai Han begitu. Kamu ini belain mereka terus." Sang Ibu menatap jengkel Chansa yang masih keukeuh dengan pemikirannya.

"Nggak, pokoknya mereka berdua cuma sahabatan dan nggak lebih. Eomma percaya sama aku dong." Chansa lama-lama jengkel dengan Ibu nya yang ngotot kalau Chanyeol menduakan kakaknya.

"Pokoknya Eomma tetep sama pemikiran Eomma sendiri."

Chansa sudah menyerah dengan Ibunya.

0o0

"Please, percaya sama aku. Aku cuma sayang dan cintanya sama kamu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan memohon.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat Chnyeol yang memohon. Jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol yang memohon seperti ini.

"Please, percaya sama kita. Aku sama Chanyeol cuma sahabatan aja. Nggak lebih. Please!" Kyungsoo ikut memohon kepada Baekhyun.

"Gimana aku mau percaya sama kalian, kalau kalian tinggal di apartemen yang sama?!" Airmata Baekhyun berkumpul dipelupuk matanya saat mengingat dimana dia dan Chanyeol sedang video call dan melihat Kyungsoo hanya memakai _bathrob_ dan–

"Aku bisa jelasin soal itu. Aku cuma numpang mandi aja di apartemen Chanyeol, aku juga nggak tinggal di apatemen Chanyeol. Oke, aku minta maaf kalau itu bikin kamu nggak nyaman. Tapi serius, Baek, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sama Chanyeol. Aku disini cuma mau ngasih penjelasan sama kamu, juga aku pengen kamu jangan ninggalin Chanyeol. Cuma kamu cinta pertama Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling menggenggam.

"Please, jangan tinggalin Chanyeol! Dia sayang dan cinta banget sama kamu, kamu orang pertama yang bisa bikin dia berantakan karen acuma mikirin masalahnya sama kamu. Cuma kamu yang bisa ngalihin perhatian dia, cuma kamu yang bisa ngambil hatinya dia. Please, Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap sekali lagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dengan helaan napas Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Oke, aku percaya."

Chanyeol terbelalak dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Makasih, sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, seakan Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Janji sama aku jangan kayak gitu lagi. Aku sayang sama kamu." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Iya, aku janji. Maafin aku ya?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengusap matanya. "Janji juga jangan tinggalin aku. Aku sayang sama kamu."

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

"Apa aku bilang, ini cuma salah paham Eomma." Chansa tersenyum puas saat melihat sang Eomma yang terlihat jengkel.

"Tapi dia bilang sayang sama gadis lain. Seharusnya kalau dia cinta sama Baekhyun nggak bakalan umbar kata sayang ke gadis lain." Ibunya masih tidak terima kalau Chanyeol berhasil membujuk Baekhyun kembali kepelukan laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Kan, ke sahabat sendiri nggak apa-apa, Eomma. Eomma kenapa, _sih_ , kayak nggak setuju gitu Baekhyun Eonni sama Chanyeol Oppa pacaran? Padahal ini udah tahun ke dua, _lho_? Kenapa nggak dari awal aja?"

Saat ditanya begitu wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Chansa tidak tau kenapa Ibunya sangat-sangat tidak terima jika ini hanya salah paham.

"Pokoknya Eomma nggak percaya kalau ini cuma salah paham. Titik!"

Sudah, Chansa angkat tangan. Benar-benar angkat tangan menghadapi Ibu nya yang keras kepala. Chansa tidak kuat!

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Hai? Ceritanya sinetron banget kan? Bikin cerita ini gara-gara nonton KATAKAN PUTUS. Percayalah kalau gue bikin cerita ini gara-gara emak gue. Percaya-nggak percaya kalau adegan pas** **Chansa** **sama** **Ibunya** **itu pertengkaran gue sama emak gue. Ceritanya gue ambil dari KATAKAN PUTUS, cuma ada yang gue ubah dikit. Gue ubah biar mendramatisir dikit(banyak).**

 **Buat BEAUTIFUL IMAGINE sama DONT HATE ME ANYMORE kayaknya updatenya bakalan lama. Soalnya baru selesai magang juga, jadi masih ribet bikin laporan sama ngerjain tugas sekolah. Lagian novel yang buat remake Beautiful Imagine masih nggak tau dimana. Jadi nunggu nemu dulu :D**

 **Oke, Review yooo...**


End file.
